Player Class - Rogue Trader
“I claim this world in the name of the Emperor of Man and his Imperium. I bring justice and truth for the loyal, punishment and death for the guilty, and the spoils I take by my own hand.” –Ansellion Aquairre, Lord-captain of the Caelestis Imperium The bearer of a sacred Warrant that empowers him to journey beyond the boundaries of the Imperium to trade, explore, and make war in the God-Emperor’s name, a Rogue Trader is a unique figure in the grim darkness of the Imperium. He may be a newly entitled power on the rise or hail from a long lineage of nobles and voidfarers, but all bear their titles with pride, striking out into the unknown in search of fortune and glory. A Rogue Trader is a power unto himself in the dark voids, master of all he surveys―at least as far as his force of arms and sharpness of wits can press the claim. A Rogue Trader can be many things but whether standing as diplomat before a planetary ruler, cutting a shadowed deal in a station undercity, bellowing orders amidst an armed host set upon plunder, or striding the bridge of a mighty starship, they remain one thing above all—free. Often, Rogue Traders come from a dynasty of great leaders and visionary commanders, with a renowned (or darkly infamous)lineage stretching back millennia. Other times, they are from younger, more dynamic families, often coming from the ranks of the Adeptus Terra, the Imperial Navy, or the Imperial Guard. Whatever their origins, all Rogue Traders are first and foremost masters of their own fates, and upon their shoulders can rest the success or failure not only of their endeavours and their bloodlines, but of countless future generations and, often, the fortunes of entire worlds. Despite the fact that the weight of such responsibility is his to bear alone, a Rogue Trader invariably surrounds himself with a coterie of allies and retainers. No Rogue Trader can undertake his mission alone, for no man or woman can be master of every single aspect of trade, exploration, exploitation, and war. As a result, all of the most successful Rogue Traders have the ingrained ability to recognise the value of others and their motivations and, as a leader, are able to utilise every weapon and ability in their human arsenal to their full potential. Though he must rely on others for the most specialised of skills (not to mention certain needful resources), it falls to the Rogue Trader to know how and when to exercise his own judgement and how to delegate where needed. He may not steer the helm of his void-cruiser, nor fire and aim every macrocannon in person, but the Rogue Trader selects and commands those who do and it is his orders that are obeyed. Likewise he may know little of the arcane rites of the augury and auspex, but it is ultimately his decision whether or not to trust the word of the Explorator who claims it safe to breathe the air of a newly discovered world. Rogue Traders must always look to their own abilitiesand protection, regardless of the power of their allies, for there will always be those envious of their power and station, and countless rivals to their goals. As a result, most have a penchant for the very finest personal weapons and equipment their fortunes can acquire―for even friends can soon become enemies when a world’s ransom is at stake. Some never leave their bridge without donning an ancient and revered suit of artificer-wrought power armour, while others secrete fiendishly cunning personal force field generators of alien manufacture beneath a gaudy uniform. None are ever unarmed, bearing, even aboard their own vessels, minute digital weapons and other implements of destruction. However they outwardly comport themselves, Rogue Traders must be supremely confident in their own abilities, and able to walk away from even the most desperate situation somehow having profited from their perilous adventure, even if that profit must be counted purely by survival. This class requires you reach 30 Influence and 25 Profit Margin before you can attempt to become one. Rogue Trader Starting Profile Starting Skills: '''Command (Fel), Commerce (Fel), Charm (Fel), Common Lore (Imperium) (Int), Evaluate (Int), Literacy (Int), Scholastic Lore (Astromancy) (Int), Speak Language (High Gothic, Low Gothic) (Int). '''Starting Talents: '''Air of Authority, Pistol Weapon Training (Universal), Melee Weapon Training (Universal). '''Starting Gear: '''Best-Craftsmanship laspistol or good-Craftsmanship hand cannon or common-Craftsmanship plasma pistol. Best-Craftsmanship mono-sword or common-Craftsmanship power sword. Micro-bead, void suit, set of fine clothing, xeno-pelt cloak, best-Craftsmanship enforcer light carapace or storm trooper carapace. '''Starting Aptitudes: Fieldcraft, Finesse Rogue Trader Ranks Rogue Trader Content To use this class in Dark Heresy, you must be in a party that starts with at least 5000 experience, restricted class by GM. Category:Player Classes Category:Rogue Trader Classes Category:Advanced Careers